The Followings
by Emawa
Summary: Two future members of the Guard are sent back in time to defend the life of the one person who will make the future unfold properly or plunge the realm into darkness and instability. To be rewritten
1. Prologue: Allies, Adversaries

She cries.

Her sobs echo in the empty chamber, and her tears contrast oddly with her deathly pale face. She is glowing strangely, emitting an unearthly light, and in her hands she clutches a locket that is held tightly to her chest.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She wails, flinging herself to the ground and pounding her fists on the floor over and over. "Come back! COME BACK!!!!!!!!"

As expected, her pleads go unanswered and she continued to cry uncontrollably. Finally, sense hits her and she sits up, now simmering in anger. She throws the locket to the ground and it shatters under the strength of her throw. The shadows of the room seem to point to her, warning the world of her treachery yet to come.

"I will avenge you!" She swears, fists clenching at her sides. "I will bring you back and those who killed you shall pay! I will make them suffer! I will make them cry! I promise!"

"Well, that's more like it," hisses a voice with great malice. The girl jumps, startled upon the new arrival and hesitantly steps backwards.

"Whose there? I'm not afraid of you!" She adds quickly.

"Oh, I expect you wouldn't be. It is me who should be wary of you, my dear, as your strength is plentiful." Her voice is snake-like and scares the girl, and she feels a hand come down on her shoulder. Trembling, she looks up at the speaker.

It is a woman. Her hair is black, very black, darker than the starless sky, and she is pale, paler than the girl, almost transparent. Her fingers are long and her nails are curved and claw-like, but what scares the girl the most is her eyes. They are red and menacing, making her appear as though she was a tiger about to pounce, and they seem to be looking right through her. They are the eyes of a snake.

Yet she is powerful. She can feel the power radiating from her, circling round the room, and she speaks somewhat warmly towards the girl-warm but icy, like her mother. And she could be a powerful ally, she knows.

"Who are you?" The girl whispers, as in her state of awe and shock it is all she can manage.

"A name is a powerful thing that can be used in many ways against you." Informs the woman. "Can I entrust you with my name?"

The girl nods slowly.

"I am Echidna!" She proclaims, spreading her arms wide as if about to embrace someone. "And I have come to help you. Together, we can avenge the death of your parents and bring the downfall to those who caused it!" The girl's eyes brighten as the thought of vengeance. It sounds so sweet, like chocolate, and she craves it.

"All you must do," Echidna continues, "Is trust me. So, what do you say Child? Shall you help me? Shall we bring the end of those so unworthy of their existence?"

"Yes! Yes!" She agrees, bouncing inwardly. "We will! I'll help you Echidna! I promise!"

Echidna grins, and her grin makes the girl reconsider her thoughts. But it is too late now, she knows. Echidna extends her hand and the girl does the same, grabbing her hand as though she was about to shake it.

And the room bursts into ghostly light, a light seen throughout the universe.


	2. I: Beginnings

**Matt**

I jam my eyes shut and give a small groan. It feels like a truck has been plowed into my head, shattering my brain into tiny pieces. What else could bring on such a powerful migraine?

Stress, maybe, but I doubt it. I'm always stressed now. When the battle with Lathenia ended, I thought it was over and I could live as normally as an immortal could. Predictably, I was wrong.

The remaining members of the Order were too stubborn to admit defeat, and cowardly fled, taking the demons that still breathed with them. From that, they began working against us. Somehow, they managed to get a hold of some technology from Atlantis and are using it to continue Lathenia's plans. They've got a new leader now, too, but despite our efforts we haven't managed to gather any information about Lathenia's replacement. They must be potent if they can boss around the Order, though.

I've taken my possession as a Tribunal member now, and so has Neriah. It's a lot more reasonability that just being Named, even if the two of us don't have houses to represent. Since the Order is still going strong, so is the Guard, and I've got to bless people with gifts. And believe me; it's harder than it sounds.

I groan again. My headache is agony, and it's not going away. I cautiously open my eyes and am temporally blinded by the vivid colors of my surroundings. My instincts are telling me it's earlier than I usually get up and the prospect of lost sleep makes me grumpy, but I know I won't be able to drift back into the resting state with my throbbing head pain. So instead I get up and wander around the quarters Neriah and I live in.

After the Named defeated Lathenia, Neriah and I became members of the Tribunal and thus were given living quarters in the palace in Athens 200 B.C where all the other Tribunal members live. It's huge and I still get lost every day. Luckily, I have my wings now so I don't have to spend hours wandering the many corridors of the vast palace trying to find my way to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

I find myself entering what Neriah likes to call the 'Painting Room'. It's positioned on the end of the castle and the walls of the Painting Room are made of glass, serving as huge windows that allow one to see miles and miles away. Hence the title, Neriah likes to come here and paint.

In fact, as I walk in the first thing I see is my wife, very pale and uneasy looking, making elegant strokes on her canvas. I come up slowly behind her and examine the drawing. I expect to see the brilliant colors of the sunrise, as that's what Neriah usually portrays, but instead I watch as she puts the finishing touches onto a portrait of eerie gray skies and heavy rainfall.

This is unusual and it causes me to frown. "What's with the sad picture?" I ask her. Neriah sighs and puts down her paintbrush, looking carefully over her painting.

"I feel it," She whispers.

I blink, a bit confused. "What?"

"You know," Neriah continues, more slowly, "How Sir Syford gave me the gift to know when evil is present?" I nod quickly. Of course I remember that! I'll never forget my Soul-Mates initiation. Suddenly it hits me and I see how foolish I was not to have noticed it before.

"Well, I felt it," She concludes. "And I think it's time."

A cold feeling shots up my spin. Already? There's no way. They haven't even been initiated yet! "You're sure?" I ask her weakly. Neriah nods to me in response and I sigh. "I'll go talk to Arkarian then. We better get things ready."

* * *

**Meriah**

I wake in a state of complete disorientation. I'm not sure where I am, what I'm doing, or, for a brief moment, who I am. Then it all comes crashing back and I remember everything.

My initiation is tonight. Already, my insides are wriggling madly in my nervous state. I'm not sure why initiations are so nerve-racking, but they are. I roll over in bed and try to think of something else. This proves unsuccessful. Sighing, I stumble out of bed and run my fingers through my curly brown hair. Unfortunately, my fingers get stuck in it and it takes me a few minutes to release them from the curly mess. Once my fingers are free, I look at them hopefully before sighing in defeat. My fingers are still alight with a golden glow-in fact, my whole body is. I've been glowing this way since my birthday, and I'm getting sick of it.

It means I'm immortal. Well, sort of. It means I'm immortal-but no entirely immortal. When someone first becomes immortal-which, in my case was my birth-they start glowing from the inside. The glow is formed from ones body adjusting itself so that it can remain in tact forever and until I stop glowing I won't truly be immortal. Sure, I'll still live for a very long time, become a Tribunal member in my later life, and be able to kill off other immortals, but so long as I continue to glow and my body continues to get use to the long life span it has yet to live, my body won't automatically heal itself and I can be killed by anybody-whether they're immortal or not.

Sighing again, I pick up a bracelet from my bedside table and slip it onto my wrist. Slowly, the glow fades and I smile while mentally thanking Lady Arabella. This bracelet she made me will conceal my glow so that I can venture out without getting strange stares or comments. I hurry in and out of the shower and pull on some cloths before heading out.

It takes awhile to reach to my destination, the courtyard. After all, the Palace of the Tribunals is immense and it's hard to find my way through it. Sometimes I wish my family and I lived in a normal house, but I know Dartemis, my Grandfather, would forbid it, and seeing as he's head of the Tribunal, we can't very well go against him.

I finally reach the courtyard. It's a pleasant day; the wind is blowing gently around me and sunshine holds the earth in a gentle embrace. In the center of the courtyard, there's what appears to be a gaping blue-and-black hole hovering two feet about the ground. I step towards it.

This hole is actually a portal. My mother, Neriah, created it with the paintbrush King Richard gave her at her initiation. She made this portal so that the Named and other members of the Guard have easy access to Athens while they rebuild the Citadel. It leads straight into Arkarian's chambers, though it's not used very much, mostly by me. I go to school in Angel Falls and spend most of my free time there. After all, why hang out in 200 B.C when the present's just a short walk away? Besides, unlike in Athens, I have friends in Angel Falls.

I step through the portal somewhat hesitantly. Even though I've been using it the whole of my life it still unsettles me. As you walk through, darkness closes around you from all sides, pressing against you, and it feels as though you're drowning in the icy waters of the Artic. A second later, the sensation is over and I'm standing in the middle of an octagonal room. Even now, the technology in it seems centuries away, but the best part is by far the rotating sphere in the center. I step towards it and look more closely at the holographic image portrayed. It looks like a battle field, but the war is missing from it. Strange creatures lay dead on the ground along with ruble and dust, and the people in the picture are gathered around what I'm guessing is a dead comrade. I frown; this isn't a time period I've heard of, and if I'm sent on a mission there I'd like to know more about the situation!

Thinking about missions makes my thoughts wander to the Citadel. My trainer, Lady Arabella, taught me about it yesterday. She said that the Guard used to shift people into the past through the Citadel and that it was a mystical place with many secrets. I would have liked to see it! I can't wait till they finish rebuilding it, too. Instead, we are shifted through a realm known as the In-between. It's a realm that's just that, In-between. In-between the past and present, that is. The only part of the In-between we ever see is a huge castle that supplies us with our needs for the mission, like new identities and knowledge dust. The rest is off-limits, orders of Dartemis.

I tear my eyes from the sphere as Arkarian enters, looking tried and disrupted. He greets me with a weak smile. "If you're looking for Milly, she's training with Ethan." He says. I nod and begin to walk towards the door when I hear someone stumble out of the portal, panting. I cautiously turn around and see that it's my Father, Matt, who has emerged.

"Arkarian!" he breathes loudly.

"If you're here to inform me it's beginning, then there's no need," sighs Arkarian. "I already know, and I have made the proper preparations." They've got me curious now. For a second, I consider staying and eavesdropping but I can already feel Arkarian and Matt staring, hard, at me now and I quickly leave, still wondering about the overheard conversation.

* * *

It doesn't take long to find Milly and Ethan; they're training in a large clearing just outside the chambers. The two are having a mock-battle and Ethan is clearly winning. I can't help but smirk as my best friend falls to the ground violently, cursing loudly for the world to hear.

"Hello Meriah," Ethan says over Milly's colorful language, grinning and helping her up. Millie scowls as she brushes off her jeans. Upon seeing me she grins.

"Ready for the initiation tonight?" she asks excitedly.

"Yep," I reply casually. This is a lie, as we're both mortified. Despite this, we like to talk about it like it's nothing. Mostly, we discuss what gifts we want and what ones we'll probably get.

"I can't wait," Milly says enthusiastically while Ethan rolls his eyes.

"Why don't you girls go chat somewhere else? By the way, training's done for today Milly," We nod and begin to walk off when Ethan stops us again. "Milly, your hair!"

"Oh, right," Milly grins back. Milly's power is that of changing her appearance. In other words, she's a Metamorph. Often times, I find her with the most outrageous or vivid hair and eye colors. Today, it's purple, but after Ethan's words she quickly changes it to it's originally color, blonde.

"That's better." Ethan says. "You wouldn't want to go advertising that you're in the Guard. It's dangerous, and seeing as Metamorphs are rare, we don't want to loss you," As we walk off, I hear Ethan mutter, "And you two our in enough danger already." These words serve to confuse me more. I must have imagined it. After all, why would I be in danger? I understand Milly's predicament. She's a Metamorph, and as Ethan pointed out, Metamorphs are rare and extremely useful. They can easily impersonate people and get into places they wouldn't have normally been able to. But why would I be in danger? Sure, I'm the daughter of two Tribunal members, but my power is Super-speed. It's unique, too, but not nearly as valuable.

We spend the rest of the day chatting and doing crazy things best friends do, but mostly our conversation is focused on the initiation. We are both excited and nervous, and long for gifts the Tribunal hasn't given for thousands of years. At four, we grow quiet, not saying much more and it's we finally decide that I should go back home and the two of us should get some much-needed rest before our initiations. We walk into Arkarian's chambers together, but Milly drifts into her room while I go through the portal.

As soon as I step onto the courtyard I sense something is wrong. The air seems oddly stiller, as though it's weighed down with tension. I shake off this feeling and continue on to my bedroom, but the feeling grows more and more as I make my way to it. I pass almost every Tribunal member twice, and they all look frightened and turbulent. Lady Arabella nearly ran me down last time I saw her! I wonder what's got them so worked up…

On my journey to my room, I slowly pass by a closed door. Closed doors aren't unusual, but as I pass I hear the word 'Meriah' and I immediately want to know what whoever's in that room is saying about me. So I kneel down and press my ear against the keyhole. To my surprise, I hear Arkarian's voice…

"Everything is ready, Matt,"

"Good." I hear Matt sigh and strain my ears to hear more. "The rest of the Tribunal thinks it's going to happen after their Initiations, but I think we'll be lucky if it holds off till then."

"If luck is on our side, we won't have to worry about sending them to the past until after the Initiation." Arkarian pauses and I can no longer hear the conversation. Finally, he speaks again. "I'd best be on my way."

Quickly, I dive away from the door and run as fast as I can back to my bedroom. As soon as I reach my destination I shut the door and learn up against it. I can't shake this feeling of growing dread that's suddenly sprouting in me. What's going to happen after our Initiations? I want answers, and I know I'm not going to get them. I'll just have to wait.

* * *

Words can't express how thankful I am right now for my power of Super-Speed. I decided to take a short, innocent nap before my initiation and ended up sleeping for hours. How embarrassing! And worse, I'm going to be late if I don't hurry.

Well, hurrying never has been hard for me, hence my power. I've managed to make my hair look decent along with the rest of my body. I don't want to show up looking horrid in front of the Tribunal, after all, they're easy to upset and sometimes give bad gifts based on appearance. I've even heard of them giving horrendous skills because of their displeasure at the apprentice's trainer or family member, or even the apprentice themselves! Now, I'm running full-speed down the hall, trying very hard not to plow anyone over with my feet.

I finally reach the courtyard where Lady Arabella is waiting for me. Smiling, she waves a hand and my jeans and T-shirt shimmer for a moment before vanishing and being replaced with a white tunic, a symbol of apprenticeship. I'm also wearing a fine, silky silvery-blue sash, which takes a minute to register in my mind. Once it does, I look up gaping at Lady Arabella, who simply smiles in return. The silver-blue sash I'm wearing represents honor and value to the Guard, and is only given to the most trusted members. What have I done to deserve this?

Abruptly, the airs begins to shimmer and only a second later Milly is laying face-down on the ground. Grinning, she stands up and brushes herself off, pausing only a moment to look down bemusedly at her own sash, that off the same color.

Ethan appears a moment later and, together, we walk into the room; the Tribunal members are already settled into their spots in the Circle. Ethan takes Milly's arm, as she is first, while Lady Arabella instructs for me to go sit in the viewing seats while she reclaims her own position in the Circle. I seat myself next to Arkarian, who is looking too excitedly at his daughter to notice. I glance over as well and see Milly looking as though she was about to collapse, dead. Luckily, Ethan has her elbow and seems to be the only thing preventing her from doing so.

"Milly looks nice tonight, don't you think?" I hear someone whisper.

"Be quiet, Michael!" I hiss to my brother. We both know he's got a huge crush on her, and it gets boring constantly hearing him complement her in whispers to me. I happen to know Milly is not at all interested in Michael, and I hope it stays that way! He's my annoying older brother who only appears when I don't want him here, like at my Initiation!

"Of course I came, Meriah," he teases, reading my thoughts. Why in Earth's name did Dartemis give him the gift of Truthseeing? Oh yeah, he's Immortal too, and all immortals get that gift. "It's a brother's responsibility!" I glare and promptly screen my thoughts. When all of your family can read minds, screening your mind is like breathing. I guess it just slipped…

"I present to you, my apprentice Milly Becket," Ethan gives a curt bow and leaves the Circle, sitting beside me. Milly practically collapses on the stool that has appeared. Dartemis steps forward.

"Do you, Milly Becket, swear your fealty to the Guard?"

She nods quickly and rapidly along with sputtering "Yes!" Then, as an afterthought, she adds "My Lord." He grins and steps back, allowing the Lords and Ladies to bestow their gifts.

Lady Devine is first. Smiling warmly, she presents Milly with the gift of accepting and recovering from pain. Wincing, Milly accepts the gifts-and in the process tumbles off of the stool. I can't resist grinning evilly as she promptly scrambles back onto it.

Neriah is next. She comes up with a comforting smile and says in a honey-like voice, "My gift you are familiar with. My skill is that of stripping you of the aging process." She places her hands on Milly's shoulders and she is embedded in a warm glow. Nobody is truly surprised by Neriah's gift, as both of Milly's parents possess this skill and her best friend (yours truly) just happens to be immortal. Now at least I'll have someone to talk to for a few centuries!

Now it's Matt's turn. He grins widely at Milly, who looks back somewhat fearfully. "My gift to you is that of extending your metamorphing abilities so that, not only will you be able to disguise yourself, but others as well." I applaud loudly along with Arkarian, Isabel and Ethan. This is a wonderful gift, but I already know Milly's going to use it against me. Just you wait! She'll sneak up behind me and turn my hair purple or something. Milly thanks Matt with a blissful face.

Sir Syford is next. He presents Milly with the skill to see the truth through any tricky and decipher right from wrong as well. Meridian gives Milly the gift of sensing danger, while Queen Brystianne enhanced the strength of her soul. Lord Alexandon bestows her with the gift of courage before returning to his seat and allowing King Richard to approach.

"From the house of Veridian, my gift is that of forgiveness." They are a few murmurs from the Tribunal members, but it quickly dies down and Richard returns to his seat. Lord Penbarin enters the Circle, sending heated glares at Arabella, who returns the favor.

"My gift is that of judgment," he says slowly and icily. I notice Arabella's eyes narrow slightly. "Judgment in what is right and wrong, and what will benefit or maim the Guard." Once more, murmurs fill the room as Penbarin gives his gift to Milly. Most of them are of approval, but Isabel and Akarian's sound fretful, and Lady Arabella is too busy seething to mutter anything. She approaches next, coming in a brisk walk.

"My gift," she states grandly, "is loyalty. To one's heart." A few Tribunal members look ready to argue, but Arabella wastes no time in bestowing her gift. Milly looks up at her with gratitude. Only Dartemis is left now, and he appears to be communicating quickly through his thoughts with the other Tribunal members. He doesn't move for several seconds, and when he finally does he looks more anxious than before.

"My gift to you, Milly Becket, is belief," His voice is soft, barely more than a whisper, and I have to strain my ears to hear it. "In others and oneself, and the developing of your second power, yet to reveal itself." Light descends from his open palms, completely enveloping Milly in its radiance. For my vantage point, I can feel the warmth of the power on my face. The light retreads, and Milly, pale and overwhelmed looking, stumbles backwards off the stool. Arkarian rushes forward to help her up, while the Lords and Ladies applaud.

Milly stumbles with Arkarian back to the viewing seats, Michael first to congratulate her, while I step shakily forward. Lady Arabella quickly uses her wings to appear beside me and takes my elbow, leading me forward. "I present to you my Apprentice, Meriah Becket," being a Tribunal member herself, she doesn't have to bow. So as soon as I'm seated on the stool she hurries away, allowing Dartemis to come forward.

"Do you, Meriah Becket, swear your fealty to the Guard?" I swallow, then manage, "Yes, my Lord." He smiles and gestures to Lady Devine to be the first.

"From the House of Divinity, I bestow you with the gift to see through illusions," She says, laying her hands on my head. Immediately, pictures soar through my mind so fast that they're nothing more than a colorful blur. She backs away, leaving me feeling dizzy and disoriented.

Lord Alexandon follows, presenting me with the gift of enlightenment, and Brystianne comes after, giving me insight. Meridian gives me the ability to ease and comfort a soul. This receives whispers of agreement from the rest of the Tribunal members. It is a good gift, and I quickly thank him before he departs and Sir Syford comes forward with his gift of bravery.

Matt approaches, grinning manically. "I give you the gift of Truthseeing," he says, patting my head, as though trying to embarrass me. A low growl throbs in my throat, but I don't get a chance to release it for suddenly my head is spinning so fast that the next thing I know I'm sprawled out of the ground with Matt bent over me.

"Should've warned you," he chuckled, ignoring my glare. "Anyway, your Truthseeing ability won't begin for awhile yet, and when it does it will start out weak." This is disappointing, and I pout as Neriah comes forth.

She bestows me with the gift of wisdom. Lord Penbarin enhances my Super-speed and also gives me the ability to share the knowledge I've been given. King Richard approaches with a joyful expression.

"My gift is that of sympathizing and understanding, so that you will be able to think like another." This gift receives many excited mutters and I can tell this is the first time this skill has been given to anyone. I accept it warmly.

Lady Arabella comes forth, hair flowing elegantly out behind her. "My gift is that of trust," she says. "To thyself and your companions." Only Dartemis is left now, and he rapidly approaches me, saying quickly.

"Fulfillment," he tells me. "In your heart, soul, body, and mind, I give you the ability feel thoroughly and think quickly, so that one day you will become a most valued soldiers." He extends his hands, allowing light to pour from them, and it wraps tightly around me, suffocating me. It draws back quickly enough, but the power itself was overwhelming, and it leaves my head feeling ablaze.

The room erupts with aroused cheering, and I try to smile, but instead the image before my eyes begins to swirl and melt together, spinning around and around, and I fall off the back of the chair and hit the ground hard. Everything is whirling around harshly, but before I can speak the ground rumbles violently under me, sending people tumbling to the ground, and a piercing scream fills the once-joyous air. The cry is chilling, the screamer sounding dangerously content, and it takes no time for me to see that this is not a scream of agony, but a shout of joy.

And something comes along with that scream. A snake-like laughter fills the air, sending fatal shivers down my spine and my whole body begins to tremble from the malevolent laugh. It numbs my whole body, and a second later I feel the consciousness being sucked out of me, and I black out.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So, what do you think? Awesome? Horrid? None of the above? In case you're confused, let me spell some things out for you: Meriah is the daughter of Matt and Neriah. Get it, daughter of Neriah, named Meriah? All credit for that goes to Bana-chan! And Milly is the daughter of Arkarian and Isabel. Reviews savored!

Don't own Guardians of Time, just a few unfamiliar characters…


	3. II: Unexpected Everything

**Milly **

My eyelids flicker open, and instantly light swarms before my eyes making everything go blurry. Groaning, I rub at my eyes, trying to ease the light's damage, and slowly open them again. The face of my father swims into focus. He breathes a sigh of relief and smiles.

"What…happened?" I try to push myself up, but instantly crumble back to the ground, my arm aflame with white hot pain surging through it. Arkarian notices my pained expression and motions to someone, who quickly comes running over and bends down before me.

"Hi Mom," I wince as she grabs my arm, smiling at me. Her grip is tight and painful, but quickly all the pain departs and I grin, feeling oddly refreshed.

My Father's expression is unreadable, but he gives off an air of vexation. Still, despite he's anxiety, he asks me calmly "Milly, do you know what time period this is?"

"Huh what?" I ask, confused. Suddenly it hits me and just to make sure I glance around. Shadows flutter gently against the translucent walls, and the room is lit by an unearthly glow originating from a glowing blue sphere in the center of the room.

"That's right, we're in the In-between," he says, reading my thoughts. Frowning, I screen them. Usually, shielding my mind is natural, but in my confusion it must have slipped. Quickly, I recall what Ethan taught me about the In-between: it's a realm centered between the past and present in which we're sent into the past. We're transferred here in our sleep, like with the Citadel, and get our disguises and knowledge dust. How could I have forgotten that?

Upon my father's words, I look down at the floor. It portrays a scene of the past I'm not familiar with; debris is scattered around the scenery and several people are gathered around a boy I quickly identify as Uncle Ethan. He appears to be in a rage, and I immediately see why. A dead body is amidst the center of the group, head arching back, dark hair flowing around her. I've seen this woman in photographs loads of time, but never met her. How could I, after all? She's not in our realm.

"This is when…" I whisper. "Rochelle died."

Arkarian gives a sober nod. "This is directly after the Named defeated Lathenia. You are to be sent on a mission there,"

"What?" I blurt out. There's no way they're sending me on a mission so abruptly! After all, I've just been initiated, isn't there a more talented member of the Guard to send?

"It has to be you," Arkarian tells me. Scowling, I make sure my thoughts are protected. It must have slipped again. "You were specially chosen for this mission because of past events and the loyalty you have shown to the Guard."

Somewhere in the distance, an explosion sounds, causing the entire room to tremble. Arkarian curses, nods to Isabel, and turns back to me. "Listen closely Milly, I can only explain this once." I nod fiercely. Arkarian takes a deep breath and begins.

"As you know, the Order is no longer led by Lathenia, but another powerful adversary. We haven't been able to learn much about the new leader, but I'll tell you what we have: she is immortal and is seeking vengeance." He gives a dramatic pause, "Oh Ethan."

"What? What has Uncle Ethan done to her?" I cry out suddenly. It takes a moment for Arkarian to silence me, and he does so silently.

"It's not only Ethan, for she wishes harm on the rest of the Named as well," Arkarian proceeds, "but is going to start with Ethan. We're unsure of her reasons, but we have discovered her plan." Silently, I urge Arkarian on. He waves towards the floor and I spare a glance at the time period of my next mission. "She is going to go back to this time period and kill Ethan while he is still grieving the loss of his lover. Not only that, but she plans to trap Ethan's soul in our realm so that he will be unable to cross in the realm with other dead souls. In other words, Ethan will be trapped without a body in our realm forever."

I ponder this for a moment. Living every second knowing you'll never see your friends or soul-mate, knowing you'll never venture out of your imprisonment. The very possibility of this happening sends cold waves racking through my body. How horrible! What has Uncle Ethan done to deserve that? Arkarian nudges me gently but hurriedly with his thoughts to tell me he's continuing, and I look up promptly.

"She plans to do this to the other members of the Named as well and torture their souls for all eternity. However, that's not for you to worry about. Your mission will be simply to protect Ethan from this horrid fate. Now, we know this immortal will be going on this mission herself, but we're not sure if she's bringing back up or depending on herself. Be on the look out for anything suspicious."

I give a ferocious nod and salute my father. He grins leisurely and slips a necklace into my hand. Bemused, I look it over. A sparkling blue pendant is attached that seems almost alien. "What's this for?" I frown.

"To protect your mortal body," Arkarian explains. "For this mission, you'll have no disguise. This is why your powers will be particularly useful, Milly. Make sure you're not captured and no one suspects you of anything." Arkarian walks over to the corner of the room and a podium appears before him in a spark of white light.

Meanwhile, Isabel bends down over Meriah, whom is lying motionless next to me, resembling a distressed sleeping beauty. Her brown locks frame her face in an angelic sort of way and her hands are folded neatly over her chest. However, her face is pale and she wears a solemn frown. Quickly, Isabel places her hands on her forehead and begins to heal her.

Groaning, Meriah sits up and rubs her head. "What happened?" she mutters. My mother briefs her on the details of our mission while Arkarian works wordlessly and quickly in the corner. Isabel hands Meriah her own necklace, which she looks over with awe.

"This will protect your mortal body," she says. "You can't loss it, for it won't fall off unless you take it off, and no one else can touch it but you." Meriah nods and pulls it over her head. I do the same.

"Done!" Arkarian calls out. Another explosion rocks the room, this one closer. Isabel and Arkarian share distressed glances and Isabel promptly hands me another necklace.

"Just in case," she tells me quickly.

"But I thought we couldn't loss them!" Meriah points out, sensible as ever.

"Just in case," Isabel repeats while pulling out what appears to be a handle bar. A moment later a dazzlingly white beam shots up from the end of it, giving it a valiant glow. She steps back and signals to Arkarian, who puts his hand on the podium, activating it. A mechanical buzzing noise fills the air and sparks begin to materialize around Meriah and I.

"Be careful!" Isabel reminds. "Don't let yourselves be caught! Make sure no one suspects anything!"

"Be alert!" Arkarian adds quickly. The sparks begin to expand, surrounding us in a white glow that presses against our skin firmly. The glow snakes up our bodies, enveloping us, and then blinds us for several moments. Finally, the glow departs and we're left standing in a grove of trees.

A cry pierces the air causing both of us to look up in surprise. It's Ethan; he's just ripped the bow from Rochelle's chest. The other Named are trying to talk sense into Ethan but will hear none of it. Finally he runs off, Arkarian and Matt in hot pursuit.

I share glances with Meriah. Sure enough, we're still in our own skin. "Should we go after them?" I ask. Meriah shakes her head.

"No, Matt and Arkarian are with him. Besides, it would just draw suspicion." Sighing, she runs her fingers along a tree. "We better figure some things out. For one, how are we going to keep an eye on Ethan all the time?"

"That's easy," I tell her simply. "We stalk him."

Meriah raises an eyebrow in mock impression. "Without drawing attention? Think about it, Ethan's soul-mate just died. He's going to be depressed, and his friends and family will be all over him. It'll be hard getting close without attracting their attention."

"Alright, than let's befriend his friends. That way, we're close to him without being close to him." I suggest. Sounds good enough, doesn't it?

Not to Meriah. "Again, Milly, Arkarian's not stupid. He's going to see we want something with Ethan."

"Already, let's just give him a collar and a leash and walk him around like a dog!" I throw out.

Meriah smirks. "That may be a bit too inconspicuous." She says sarcastically. I grin, but it instantly fades. What happens if we fail this mission? Ethan will be stuck in hell for the rest of eternity, thanks to use. The thought makes me shiver. This is a mission we can't afford to fail!

* * *

**Dillon **

15 minutes later, Ethan returns, trailed by Matt and Arkarian, all looking glum. Ethan drops to his knees in front of Rochelle and buries his head in her limp chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Tears slip out of Matt and Isabel's eyes as well, while Shaun, Jimmy and Arkarian wear solemn looks of silent grief and despair.

I'm not sure what I look like, but my mind sure is a wreck. It's _my _fault Rochelle died-if I had just kept my big mouth shut about her hands, she never would have run off like that and this would have never happened. It's my fault entirely. "Roh, I'm sorry," I whisper, hoping the wind will carry my message to wherever Rochelle is now.

Neriah is first to recover. She elbows me-gently at first but with more force as I fail to answer. Finally, I turn and snap "what?" Neriah blinks in surprise, shocked by the hostility in my tone. My face takes on an apologetic expression. Rochelle's death has made be bitter, and my unfriendly mood has seeped into my voice.

"We're being watched," she whispers, eyes darting around the clearing.

"What?" I frown. "How can you tell?" I look around in uncertainty, immediately able to sense our movements being monitored. How could I have not noticed it before? They specially train us to know when we're being watched in the Order. Neriah nods and shoves her thoughts into my mind.

_Let's go after them. We can take whoever it is out quickly and get them out of the way. _I nod back at her and slowly the two of us stalk off in the direction Neriah pointed. We decide it's best to go around and take on whoever it is from behind.

We walk slowly into the grove of trees, all swaying ominously in the breeze. Straight off I pinpoint our stalkers and motion to Neriah, telling her to be quiet. They've positioned themselves in a tree; probably for a better vantage point and the concealment it offers. I creep over cautiously while bringing back my arm, gathering up strength in it, and then hit the trunk of the tree full-force.

The whole thing rattles, branches and leaves falling and with them two female bodies. They're both surprised by their sudden display; the result Neriah and I had hoped for, but they quickly recover from their shock.

The first one, a curly-haired brunette, lungs-she moves stupendously fast and in less than a moment is on-top of Neriah. Neriah yelps in surprise, and I step towards her, but she instantly commands me telepathically to take care of the other girl.

Nodding, I turn back to her. This one is blonde, hazel eyes narrowed, but blue highlights streak down her hair. Our eyes meet and something passes through me; a feeling of pure comfort and warmth. She seems to have felt it too, for she quickly looks away.

She draws a knife while I make the first move. Viciously, I aim a punch at her face. She easily ducks out of the way while I continue throwing blows at her. So far, it's a game of Cat and Mouse. She keeps barely avoiding me, and my nerves are shorting. Finally, I manage to plant my foot in her stomach and the force knocks her against a tree trunk. She falls to the ground and stays there for a few moments, stunned by the power in my blow. I use this chance to run over and pin her down, skull shoved into the dirt under my force.

This attracts the attention of both Neriah and her opponent; both heads are inclined towards us, shocked by the sudden defeat, and the girl calls out "Mil-" but instantly stops, hand clasped tightly over her mouth.

Catching her mistake, I smirk. "Mil? So that's her name…" I push her face farther into the dirt, receiving a muffled grunt in reply. "Or more likely it's the beginning of the name. Let's see…Mil…Milly perhaps?"

The girl's face pales, telling me I've either gotten it right or come dangerously close. My smirk extends, but she's quick to respond. "Milly? What kind of name is that? Her name's Milena, of course. Or is it? Maybe its Miliani…either way, I'm afraid we're going to have to leave."

In a colorful blur, she throws Neriah off her, the girl landing with a thump in the grass, and speeds towards me. She's before me so fast I have no time to block as she knocks me off of her partner, pulling her up.

"Thanks for that," Mil-or whoever she is-grumbles, rubbing dirt of her face.

"No trouble," responds the other girl. She grabs Mil's wrist and takes off, a slow step first but then her speed kicks in and they're both gone before I can do anything. Sighing, Neriah stands up and brushes off her cloths. Thankfully, neither of us has suffered any injuries, but Neriah's cloths are dirty from being knocked over and over again into the dirt.

"We better get back," Neriah sighs. "It looks like the fighting isn't over yet."

* * *

We do as Neriah says, and as soon as we arrive Matt glares at me suspiciously and quickly growls "What happened?"

"Two members of the Order were stalking us," Neriah explains. "And we went to get rid of them. Unfortunately, we failed." Matt raises his eyebrows, slowly urging her on, and Neriah informs he about the rest with her thoughts. By the time she's finished, Arkarian is looking over as well, having picked up the explanation of our absence.

"Come to my Chambers tomorrow," he sighs. "We can work this out then."

* * *

**Renae **

I watch them for a moment longer before I turn and walk briskly away. I'm unable to wipe the smirk of my face, as everything is going better than anticipated. I have to admit, when I first heard the Guard was going on this mission, I was worried. But I needn't have fret. They sent children just as old as I! Echidna told me we weren't going to fail, and she's right!

Echidna. I'm a bit weary of her. She's extremely powerful, and could turn on me very easily. But she won't. I know she won't-she seeks the same thing I do. Vengeance. And she's going to help me get it.

Revenge. It's so close. And maybe I can work into our plans to get ride of those pesky Guards who're interfering in our mission. I think I will. They've already put themselves into trouble, having been revealed to Dillon and Neriah, and this could be helpful in getting rid of them.

And I know just how to do it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Not the chapter I originally planned, but whatever, it works. So, please give me feedback! I predict this is going to be around 15 chapters or so, but I've been wrong before. Again, I'd like to know what you think and what you'd like to see in this story.

So, Milly and Meriah have already messed up their mission, and are now going to have to deal with some unexpected events. And what about Ethan? He's going to have to do some careful thinking in the next few chapter. And what's Renae planning? Surely it's not a picnic...read and review, as always.

Don't own the Guardians of Time Trilogy, just the story itself, Milly, Meriah, Renae, Echidna, the plot, and some other stuff.


	4. III: The Mysterious Dreams

**Ethan**

The wind howls loudly in my ears and as soon as I open my eyes I have to refrain from screaming. The sky is a horrid, bloody red with clouds of dense black mist looming ominously overhead. Not only that, but it's raining, and the rain clearly isn't water. It's scarlet and thick, which gives me a sickening feeling its blood.

Everything seems burned and sullied, for the grass, dirt and few shrubs that surround me are all ashen gray and seem fragile enough that if I so much as touch any of them they would shatter. After another horrendous moment I realize that bones are scattered over the earth as well. I gulp and shiver. What is this horrible place?

A hand is placed gently on my shoulder, startling me, and I whip around, knocking the person's hand off me. I expect to see a demon, mouth foaming and preparing to rip me to shreds, but instead I see a girl about my age. She has flaming red hair that has been tied up in a high ponytail and piercing amber eyes. Despite her intense gaze, something about her lowers my guard and we stare at each other for awhile before she speaks.

"I can help you get her back," She says this so quickly that it fails to register in my mind. When I don't respond, she adds "Rochelle. I can help you get her back."

My heart skips a beat. Get back Rochelle? Just the words fill me with indescribable hope so strong I'm surprised I don't start glowing with it. But something about this is bothering me, like a buzz in the back of my mind. I've asked everybody-the Tribunal, the Named, and as many of Dartemis' agents as I could find if they knew how to bring back the dead, and they all told me it was impossible, that once a soul had entered that realm it could not leave it. So what does this girl know that they don't?

She seems to have sensed my doubt, for she quickly replies. "It _is _possible Ethan. Trust me!"

"How do you know my name?" I say speedily after she finishes. "And furthermore, why should I trust you? You haven't done anything to earn my trust! I don't even know who you are!" Moments after I say this, I find that I don't care who she is, so long as she can bring Rochelle back to me. But I have to be alert. What if this is a trick? But Rochelle…

She speaks, slicing my thoughts with her shrill voice "A name is an insignificant thing of no importance. Just because I know your name doesn't mean I know who you are. And I don't. I've only just met you. But I _have _met Rochelle, and she was very fond of you. Before tragedy occurred, that is, and now she still loves you, but isn't here with you. Shame, isn't it?" She leans closer, her unblinking amber eyes staring right into mine. A thought enters my mind, telling me to back away from her, but I stay, rooted to the spot, and gaze right back.

"But I know how to bring Rochelle back," she whispers just loud enough for me to hear. Her voice is lower now, not as shrill and squeaky. "I thought it wasn't possible-I thought the dead had to remain dead. But no-there is a way. However, I can't do it alone. I need you-her soul-mate- to help me. So, what do you say?"

What do I say to getting Rochelle back to me? Yes! I want to say, with all my heart and soul, yes! Bring Rochelle back! I want to see her vivid emerald eyes, hear her melodic laugh, and feel her lips pressed gently against mine. But yet this girl…something about her seems mistrustful, almost devious. And, as much as I hate to admit it, this whole situation seems wrong, slightly off beat, and a little too good to be true. Yet having Rochelle back would be worth it all, wouldn't it?

I bit down on my lower lip, so hard I'm surprised I don't draw blood. "Who are you?" I ask, my tone wavier.

She gives a little laugh that reminds me so much of Rochelle's that I feel a moment of awkwardness bloom in my throat. "I'm Renae. Like you, I'm alone in the world. I don't have any friends, my family is dead, and I have yet to meet my soul-mate. Of course, I'm not important. What's important is Rochelle, and if you want her back, we have to start right away. You'll help, won't you?"

"I'm, well, not really sure," I reply warily. She looks slightly disappointed. "I-" but I don't get to finish, for everything starts shaking, knocking me off my feet and leaving Renae looked angry and fearful. A voice falls like rain from the sky, and I recognize it immediately as my dad's.

"Ethan…come on, wake up!" Wake up? Is this all a dream? I look back at Renae, who tells me rapidly.

"Ethan! Think about what I asked you and have an answer waiting tomorrow night! I'll see you then!" And abruptly she vanishes, and a second later the horrendous landscape does as well and my eyes snap open, revealing my dad, looking down at me somewhat worriedly.

"Are you alright Ethan?" he asks cautiously.

"Fine," I tell him, sitting up. "Is anything wrong?"

"Well, Arkarian wants to talk to you," he says in a hushed voice, then louder, "but nothing of too much importance. I'll leave you to get dressed." He exits the room promptly while I groan and lay back down on my pillow. I want to get Rochelle back, I really do! And I'm positive Renae knows how to do it. Yet, that leery feeling I got from her…what do I do?

"Rochelle," I whisper, turning over on my pillow. It just then really hits me what happened. Rochelle is dead. My soul-mate…is dead. Gone. In another realm entirely. "Rochelle." I whisper again, jamming my eyes shut. I can feel warm tears beginning to run down my cheeks, and I cry for a moment into my pillow. I feel hollow and artificial now that she's gone, like there's a gaping hole in my chest that I must fill. I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to get Rochelle back.

* * *

**Renae**

I throw the door to Echidna's quarters open violently and storm around, looking for her. I quickly locate my ally; she's meditating, not facing me, and I see her power spiking out from her, coiling around the room, taking the form of black mist.

I am barely able to keep my voice to a suitable volume, but I manage. "Echidna," I spit maliciously. "Why was I cut off?"

"His father woke him," Echidna replies coolly. Her powers rushes back into her body and she stands, turning to face me. Her red eyes and snake-like features once intimidated me, but no longer.

"I thought you could control dreams," I hiss at her, "and keep him there until I was finished. He hasn't even decided to help us yet! And maybe now he won't!"

"I cannot keep people contain in their dreams," Echidna sneers back. "I can only manipulate the dreams and send people into dreams, as I did with you. But Ethan was awakened by his father and I had no control of it. I can, however, send you back tonight to finish your work."

"Fine," I huff stubbornly and leave, slamming the door shut behind me. Why did Shaun have to ruin it all? I was so close. So close! If I just had another moment I could have completed my work for that night.

No sense crying over spilled milk, I guess. Bitterly, I reach into my pocket and pull out a golden locket. At one time, it had been broken, but Echidna repaired it for me. I absently flip it open and look at the picture within. My parents, Lathenia and Marduke, smile encouragingly back at me. The sight of them heats my blood yet also gives me a hollow feeling.

"Vengeance," I whisper to the photo. "I'll avenge those who killed you and I'll bring you back!"

* * *

**Milly**

I close my eyes in delight and grin blissfully as warm lips roam my cheeks. The mirthful sensation causes me to tingle from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes and makes me feel bliss and carefree and bubbly. A moan of pleasure leaks out of my mouth and my companion laughs heartily. I giggle too and pull him in closer, filling the gap between our lips.

An indescribable moment passes between uses; an electrical charge surges through my body, my lips curling in pleasure from the burst, my hearts slams in irregular motions, and joy quickly turns to passion. I throw my arms around my companion and he wraps his around my waist and we stay that way for several minutes. Finally we draw away and my eyes slowly open.

But, instead of a smiling person, I see a light-a light so bright I quickly shield my eyes so not to be blinded by its intensity. The light dims and I risk a glance at my surroundings.

A huge castle, pointed straight up at the sky, towers ominously above me, glinting menacingly against the strangely dark sky. Baleful humanoid figures swathed in shadows walk briskly past me showing no sign of acknowledgement, all heading towards the direful castle. A frigid wind suddenly blows by, causing me to shiver.

Something behind me grasps my attention-a strange sense of familiarity and instinctively I turn towards it. I'm greeted with a pair of ice blue eyes gazing down aggressively at me. The eyes are annoyingly familiar and I stare harshly as I try to recall whose head I've seen those eyes in.

"Hurry." His voice is low and brisk and, like his eyes, oddly familiar.

"Who are you?" I hear myself ask, but he doesn't acknowledge that I've spoke. Instead, he's turned away and is gazing at something in the distance. I try to reach out-to grab his shoulder and demand he answer my question-but he's tantalizingly beyond my grip. Confused, I try to take a step forward but don't get any closer. Instead, everything begins to whirl and spin before my eyes and darkness overcomes my sight completely. It takes me a moment to register that my eyes are closed.

But, shortly after I discover this tiny fact, my eyes quickly flash open and I'm basked in warm sunlight illuminating my surroundings. I'm where I was when I first closed my eyelids; the cave Meriah and I camped out in last night. My thoughts are still turbulent from the dream and I can feel a small headache blossoming in my head. On top of that, winter seems to have come unwelcomingly early this year, and despite the pleasant sunshine the air is frigid.

"Finally, you're up," Meriah's voice rings out hysterically. Her tone then becomes serious. "C'mon. We've got to go protect Ethan."

"So soon?" I whine. "It's earlier, it's cold, and I'm hungry!"

"So I am! But we don't have any food, do we?" Meriah snaps back. She then adds, a bit more patiently: "Now, hurry up."

"Fine," I grumble, trying to straighten my disheveled hair. "Let's go."

Meriah and I exit the cave quickly, making sure to leave it as though we'd never been there in case any of Ethan's murderers come looking for us and discover this is our temporary base. We walk hurriedly and as inconspicuous as possible, silence trailing us heavily. Meriah looks ahead thoughtfully and her clouded expression tells me she's plotting vigorously in her head while I'm simply trying to identify the owner of the pair of icy eyes I saw in my dream. I don't know why, but I'm convinced that dream was important-that someone was trying to tell me something, trying to inform me that something horrid is about to happen soon. Ignoring this sprouting feeling, I focus on my original goal-determine who visited me in my dream.

The silence seems too intense as my thoughts deepen. I quickly scan through all of my friends back in my time period-Natalie, Nicole, Jordon, Nathan, Zach, Julian…

"I've got it!" I burst out suddenly and finally. "I know who it is!"

The sudden outburst causes Meriah to look at me with a bemused expression painted on her face. "What?"

Swiftly, I inform Meriah of my dream and about the ferociously familiar boy. Meriah gazes at me brightly. "I bet that's your second gift! Just like your mother!"

Something tells me that this is incorrect, that this dream is nothing like my mother's visions, but I decide to inform Meriah of this later. "But I finally figured out who I saw in my dream! It's-"

But I don't get to say who it is, for without warning the sky darkens and my thoughts are shattered by a piercing scream shooting through my head, echoing vociferously and agonizingly through me.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Nope, I'm not at all pleased with this chapter. I was brain-dead while I wrote the whole thing except during the last paragraph. Pathetic, I know, but this is me we're talking about. Ethan, I love ya, but you're killing me. I can't write you right! And I know Renae's parentage was obvious, sorry! To sum it up, sorry for the awful quality of this chapter. 

I also apologize for any grammatical and spelling errors; I rushed through the editing of this chapter. Also sorry for how short it is.

Now, on a different topic, if you don't like how Echidna can mess around with dreams, too bad. There are plenty of other Guardians of Time stories you can read, might I recommend Adventurous' work, "The Aftermath" if you're looking for a post-Key thriller with no add-on, OCs, whatever you call them, characters.

But, if you're looking for OCs or other awesome works…I'll recommend some next time! As for now, I'm done blabbing, hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a wonderful November!

For my reviewers, a big hug and lots of cookies!

**Disclaimer:** Guardians of Time is© _Marianne Curley _and I do not own any of the characters contained within the series.

Please do not steal any of my fan-fiction, characters, or plot-line or I will come after you with a large pointy stick that's PURPLE! FEAR THE PURPLE! Although, why you'd want to take my characters I don't know…


End file.
